Nemesis Stalker
"Deep in the crowded streets of the cities of Gigantes, these stalkers will find their prey no matter what. They give up everything for every job they undertake regardless of the cost, or how many people die through their conviction." Role: '''The strongest point of the Nemesis Stalker is the ability to find their target. Though they are well equipped for dealing with their target as well. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Base Attack Bonus '+2 *'''Skills '''Perception 6 Ranks, Sense Motive 2 Ranks. Class Skills The Nemesis Stalker's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Bluff(Cha), Computer Use(Int), Disable Device (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (local), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis) and Stealth (Dex). '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''4 + Int Modifier. Class Features The following features are added to the Nemesis Stalker prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies are carried over from their base class. In addition Nemesis Stalker levels are treated as Infiltrator and/or Tracer levels for determining precision damage. Profile By making an Investigate check (DC 15), when talking to someone who has information for the subject of your search, you can draw out a rough mental image of the subject. This grants you a +4 circumstance bonus on any further skill checks made related to the subject including Perception, Disable Device, Knowledge, Intimidate and similar checks. Contact A Nemesis Stalker of 2nd level or higher cultivates associates and informants. Each time the Nemesis Stalker gains a contact, the GM should develop a supporting character to represent the contact. The player can suggest the type of contact his or her character wants to gain, to do so they specify one of the following: Information Broker, Arms Dealer, Physician, Apothecary, Engineer, Warlock or Assassin. A contact will not accompany the Nemesis Stalker on missions or risk his or her life. A contact can, however provide information or render a service. At 2nd level the Nemesis Stalker gains a low-level contact, at 5th level, a mid-level contact, and at 8th level, a high-level contact. The Nemesis Stalker can't call on the same contact more than once in a week, and when he or she does call on the contact, in order to benefit from the contact's services the Nemesis Stalker needs to call in favors. (See Table: Progression for the amount of favors a Nemesis Stalker has. The GM may reward additional favors for successful missions.) Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th and 9th level the Nemesis Stalker gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected form the following list, and the Nemesis Stalker must meet all the prerequisities of the feat to select it. Martial Weapon Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Dodge, Double Tap, Educated, Empty Hand, Mobility or Point Blank Shot. Dire Blow Once per day a Nemesis Stalker may make a Greater Vital Strike - regardless whether or not he has the feat - that always results in a critical hit. However, the target of this must not be aware of the Nemesis Stalker's presence. Unlike the typical Greater Vital Strike, this damage multiplies. He may do this an additional time per day at 6th, and 9th level. Nonlethal Force At 4th level, the Nemesis Stalker becomes adept at using nonlethal force to subdue and opponent. From this point on, he can deal nonlethal damage with a weapon that normally deals lethal damage (if he so chooss) without taking the normal -4 penalty on the attack roll. Discern Lie At 7th level, the Nemesis Stalker develops the ability to gauge where another character is telling the true by reading facial expressions and interpreting body language. The Nemesis Stalker must be able to see and heal (but not necessarily understand) the individual under scrutiny. With a successful Sense Motive check opposed by the subject's Bluff check result or against DC 10 (whichever is greater), the Nemesis Stalker can tell whether the subject is deliberately and knowingly speaking a lie. This ability does't reveal the trueth, uncover unintentional inaccuracies, or necessarily reveal omissions in information. Sixth Sense At 10th level, the Nemesis Stalker becomes so attuned at finding that which he is seeking that he finds a way to put two and two together and rarely misses a clue. He may now expend favors to add a +10 to any Investigate, or Perception checks in addition to his Nemesis Stalker Level.